Someone's watching over me
by Music of the wind
Summary: It's the day of Jacob's graduation and he finds out his grandmother passed away. He doesn't think he can do go through it with out her until Bella shows him she's always there.
1. Someone's watching over me

_**Someone's Watching over Me**_

_I found myself today. Oh I found myself and ran away. Something pulled me back a voice of reason I forgot I had. All I know is you're not here to say what you always used to say. It's written in the sky tonight. No I won't give up. No I won't break down. Sooner then it seems life turns around._

Bella sat beside Jacob and held his hands. His grandmother had just passed away and he was struggling with transforming. Bella spoke softly and said "Shh. Jake I'm not going anywhere. Charlie can find his own dinner. I'm not afraid."

Jacob shivered as a tremor went down his spine. He couldn't take the risk of transforming in front of Bella. He took a deep shuddering breath and said "Bells I don't understand what happened. She called to tell me happy graduation and then last night she – she – she just died."

Bella gently put her hand on Jacob's shoulder and said "Hey it'll be alright. She wouldn't want you to be like this. Billy said it didn't hurt her; he said she just went to sleep. I'm so sorry."

Jacob started to cry and said "Bella I need to be alone. Please go see if Emily can help you with your hair or something. I'm sorry but I'm really not in the mood for company."

Bella nodded and said "It's ok Jake I understand."

An hour before graduation Bella was standing next to Bella tears blurring his sight. Jacob sighed and said "Bella I can't do this. She always wanted to see me walk across the stage. She didn't even know that I was a werewolf. Bells after I found out what I was dad said I couldn't see her anymore. I miss her so much. She always told me to be strong; Bells when I was hurt she made me feel better."

Bella sighed and said "Come here Jake. There's something that you need to see."

Bella led Jacob outside and said "Look at the stars Jacob. She's now a part of those stars. She's still watching over you."

Jacob fell into Bella's arms crying. Bella gently murmured "Do you think that you can do this now? I'll be right here with you. I promise Jacob and I'm sure that she knew you loved her."

Jacob sighed and said "Yeah I can do this. I heard her voice Bells. She told me to be strong she said that she's proud of me. You must think that I'm crazy. I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Bella smiled a sad smile and said "I don't think you're crazy. If this is what you need in order to get through this then it's a good thing. Now you better hurry they're going to be looking for us soon."

Jacob wiped the tears from his eyes and said "Thanks Bells you were right once I calmed down things started to seem a little better."

_I will be strong even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I still believe that someone's watching over me. I've seen that ray of light and it's shining on my destiny. It's shinning all the time. I won't be afraid to follow everywhere it's taking me._

After the ceremony Jacob pulled Bella aside and asked "Bells we've been friends forever right?"

Bella smiled and said "Yeah we have. I love you like a brother Jake."

Jacob sighed and said "Bells I was wondering if you wanted to go out?"

Bella took a step back and said "I'm dating Edward remember. Maybe we could go see a movie just as friends."

Jacob forced a smiled and said "Yeah a movie sounds great."

Bella sighed and said "Do you want to have dinner with Charlie and me? Jacob why are you looking at me like that; if you've imprinted on me I swear I'll-!"

Jacob cut Bella off and said "Bells I wouldn't do that to you. I know you love Edward and you're not going to change that."

Bella let out the deep breath she had been holding and said "I'm sorry Jacob. Don't cry Jake."

Jacob sniffed and asked "If I did imprint on you what would you do to me? Bells this is important. I need to know what you'd think if I did."

Bella sighed and hugged Jacob very tight then she said "I don't love you like that Jacob. Edward means everything to me. You're my best friend and nothing is going to change that. I'm not going to hurt you Jake. It wasn't your fault, it's a werewolf thing. You can't control this anymore then Edward can control his cold skin. Don't worry about it."

Jacob sighed and said "I heard her voice again Bells. She told me that even that in the dark she's still watching over me. I see a little light that's pointing in the direction that I'm meant to take. I used to be afraid of that light but now I can follow it. I don't care where it takes me because she is that light now. You must think that I'm talking crazy don't you Bells."

Bella smiled and said "No, Jacob if hearing her voice makes you strong then that's a good thing. She would be very proud of you. You've been so brave even when things went wrong."

_All I know is yesterday is gone. Right now I belong to this moment and my dreams. It doesn't matter what people say. It doesn't matter how long it takes. Be true to yourself and you'll find that it only matters how true you are. Be true to yourself and follow your heart._

A few days later Bella was in La Push with Jacob and Embry was making fun of her. She ran away from the shed tears pouring from her eyes. She heard Jacob calling her but she didn't stop or look behind her.

Jacob quickly caught up with her and gently took her hand in his. He spoke softly and said "Bells don't let them get to you. I'm sorry; he had no right to talk to you like that."

Bella sniffed and said "They're right. I shouldn't be here if I'm in love with a vampire."

Jacob squeezed Bella's shoulder so tight that it hurt her; once he had her attention he let go and said "Bells I don't care if you're in love with a vampire. I might hate him but after what you did for me a few days ago; I think it's time to put the hate aside. All that matters to me is this moment and my dreams. Bella I need to be friends with you in order for my dreams to come true. Please be true to yourself. Don't let anyone ever tell you that what you feel doesn't matter."

Bella sniffled and said "I don't know who I am; Jacob how do I stay true to myself if I don't know who I am?"

Jacob sighed and said "Bella look at. It doesn't matter how long it takes to find out who you are. What matters is how true you are to the parts of yourself you do know. Please stay true to your heart. Bella I think deep inside you know where your heart is leading you. I love you Bells."


	2. Aouthor's note please read

**Author's Note**

**This songfic has special meaning to me because of how close I was to my grandmother. As graduation comes closer I miss her even more. I know that she is always there for me and is still watching over me. Please read and review**


End file.
